Work vehicles typically include internal combustion engines that require clean air for use within the combustion process. Since many work vehicles, such as harvesters and other agricultural work vehicles, operate in fields and other harvesting environments in which the ambient air contains large amounts of dust, plant matter, debris, particulates, and other particles, an air intake system providing effective air filtration is required. As such, air intake systems typically include a pre-cleaner positioned upstream of an air filter. In general, the pre-cleaner is configured to remove larger particles from the air entering the engine, while the air filter is configured to remove smaller particles that pass through the pre-cleaner.
Typically, the pre-cleaner is fluidly coupled to an aspiration or vacuum source, such as an exhaust tube of the work vehicle. As such, when exhaust gases flow through the exhaust tube, a vacuum is created within the pre-cleaner, which draws particles out of the air entering the engine of the work vehicle. However, the vacuum pressure provided to a pre-cleaner by conventional configurations is often inadequate, thereby limiting the amount of particles that can be removed from the incoming air by the pre-cleaner.
Accordingly, an improved aspiration system for a work vehicle that provides greater aspiration or vacuum to the vehicle's air intake or filtration system would be welcomed in the technology.